legend of Spyro legacy of scar
by gorjira
Summary: what happens when a new evil emerges with a new element, well spyro has to be trained in the new element by a proto dragon named scar
1. Chapter 1

**"**

**Chapter 1 Survival**

**With the light of Spyros final surge of energy fading away cynder eagerly wanted to open her eyes to see if her true love was all right or even alive? As the light dimed she opened her eyes to find that they were now in the enchanted forest and the only thing left from their battle with malefor was a few rocks from his lair. After cynder was able to understand what had happened she the thought "were is spyro?". She then flew into the sky with tremendous speed and grace searched for the purple dragon. For hours she searched and after what had seemed to be a futile attempt to find spyro she saw from the corner of her eye saw spyro's body. With tremendous speed she flew down to his body.**

**As she landed she could see spyro's chest moving, he was breathing. A great weight had been pushed of cynders shoulders as she checked his pulse and was relived to find his pulse was normal. As she stood over spyro like a dog protecting his bone he opened his eyes and very faintly said to cynder **

**"cynder…I…lo…" said spyro as he drifted off into unconsciousness**

********cynder who was eletated to hear spyro say a thing. with the thought of him still alive in her head she began to notice the one thing she feared the most. spyros body started to stop breathe. ****************she then rushed to him, with fear of losing him in the back of her mind********

**"spyro come back I lo-".said the desperate cynder**

**But spyro's mind faded out the dragoness's voice as he began to drift into unconsciousness. his eyes grew heavier with each blink, his body began to shut down forever. spyro could feel his very soul leave his body with each breath. the only thing that spyro could hear was his heart about to die on him, with each beat getting fainter than the last. he then shut his eyes for the last time and stared at cynder, gazing at the crying dragoness. he trying to breathe out the last two letters of the last word he had spoke to cynder was even more difficult than saving the world. But it was to late for the purple dragon. spyro died before he could even try to annunciate a letter to cynder. with the sound of his heart beat about to stop he then accepted that it was his time. he then died in his beloved dragoness's arms. **

**"no...this cant be, this cant be!" shouted cynder into the heavens**

**laying spyro's dead body on the ground was the hardest thing cynder ever did. she then closed his eye lids and then kissed his forehead one last time. she then walked off to a dense under brush before turning around to see spyros body one last time. with tears pouring out from her eyes she then continued into the dense under brush, leaving spyros body underneath a large oak tree.**

**when she was out of sight something large was nearing the dead dragons body. out from the dense foliage came a gigantic creature that stood upright and had a large tail with dorsal fins on its back, the creature also had blood dripping from its jaw and claws indicating it was eating or killing something before it came to spyros body. the creature then approached the dead dragon. seeing a the dragon as an easy mean the monster bent its body downward so the monster could pick up the body in its mouth. but before the monster could clamp down an the dragons body, the body began to glow a ocean blue color. getting upward to asses what the orb was the creature tilted its head side to side indicating confusion. suddenly the orb transformed into the chronicler ignituse. **

**"scar i need your help please revive this dragon, he is a very important asset in the near future." said the glowing ignitus**

**"ignitus im hungry cant you find another purple dragon? please!" pleaded the monster**

**"please scar i beg of you to spare this dragon and bring him to life." said the desperate ignitus**

**the monster stared into the eyes of the now desperate ignitus. ignitus was desperate to have the giant creature to revive the dead spyro, but his fate was not in his hands to decide, rather it was in the blood stained hands of the giant creature. the monster then looked at the dead spyro, he looked at the dead purple dragon with confusion in his mind as to why ignitus needed him alive.**

**"fine...ill revive him, but you ow me a second lunch ignitus."stated the monster to ignitus as he began to walk to the dead dragon.**

**"thank you very much scar i..." replied the generous ignitus, but he was then cut of by the giant monster.**

**"but if i come back, he better be gone or else i will eat him. so warn him to leave as soon as he awakens." stated the monster as he kneeled his body to the ground to get close enough to the dragons body.**

**"sounds like a fair trade m scaly friend, i will see you in the near future." responded ignitus **

**the monster then lowered his head to the dead dragons body until his muzzle was a few feet above the dragons head. the then breathed out from his mouth a bright blue fog like gas. the gas then entered through the nostrils of the dead dragon. he then breathed out a glowing red fog like gas from his mouth. the red gas then encircled the dragons body until the body was completely covered in the mysterious fog. the creature then got back on its feet, and took a few steps back in order to gaze at the sight that was unfolding. **

**when he fog cleared and the fog vanished an amazing sound began to shake the ground. it was the sound of spyros heart beating agin. the monster began to chuckle over his victory over father time again. he then walked of into the foliage to return to his kill he had just made.**

* * *

><p><strong>Spyro opened his eyes and was astonished at what he had seen. He was in a white void with nothing around him not even his beloved cynder.<strong>

**"ow my head..where the hell am i!" shouted the astonished spyro**

**"last thing i could remember was defeating malefor, but there was something else as well, something cynder said to me." said the confused spyro as he turned his body to see his surroundings.**

**"She said something before I saved the world, what she said is a blur?" Spyro asked himself. **

**Then a blue orb appeared out of thin air. Spyro drifted toward the orb until he touched it with his finger. a brit blue glow was produced from his finger touching the orb. spyro drifted away to get a better look at the blue orb then grew appendages like arms, legs, wings, a tail, and neck with a head attached. The orb morphed into a familiar friend, it was the new chronicler, Ignitus.**

**"Hello my purple friend it is me ignitus"**

**The purple dragon then looked at the towering figure, he had the same appearance but there were some new features on the fire guardian. His horns were thinner; his muscle grew twice as big, his body was longer and slender, his feet larger to support his new body, and his mouth had bulked up in size and muscle**

**elated to see the fire guardian, spyro was about to speak to the large dragon when ignitus cut him off with something that confused the overexcited purple dragon**

**"Spyro, clear your mind and try to remember what Cynder said. You will need clarity in order to start your new adventures" said the chronicler.**

**Confused by the chroniclers actions he wanted him to do, spyro then shrugged his shoulders at the large dragon. Spyro emptied his mind and remembered what had happened. Spyro could recall each detail of his experience when his energy surged out of him. He had remembered Cynder's exact words; she had whispered into his ear "I love you."**

**Spyro trembled with those words, like a peasant trembling before his king.**

**"I love you?" Spyros eyes dilated when he said those three words "Did she say that, or did she say something else?" Spyro asked in his mind.**

**"No Spyro, your memories do not tell you fiction, they only state the truth. You decide what to do with those memories." replied the chronicler.**

**Spyro then recalled more of what Ignitus had said to him earlier. now that he had learned what cynder had whispered to him while he had saved the world, spyro thought he could handle anything that the chronicler could reveal to the now hyper spyro. But spyros world was about to collapse at what the chronicler was about to say to him. he then asked ignitus on his statement earlier.**

**"What do you mean by new adventures?"**

**"Spyro, the guardians and I didn't want to tell you before you could make a mature decision but now you really do need to decide now."**

**spyro then stared into the eyes of the giant beast once called ignitus. spyro then arrogantly gave a grin to the chronicler, but ignitus was even more serious now than he ever was in the entire time span when he met spyro.**

**"You see, there are other elements that you have not mastered. one element is light and dark. ****The elements of light and dark are the combination of both natural and unnatural abilities."**

**spyro shocked by this news, listen to the dragon with no intention of cutting out the least important parts of ignitus's lecture.**

**"Light is made up from fire, earth, lightning, and ice while dark is a combination of fear, poison, acid and shadow"**

**Spyro was now in a state of shock. He didn't know what to say about the fact that there were additional elements he didn't even know of. "Could ignitus be keeping more secrets from me than just this one?" the purple dragon wondered in his head.**

**"The reason why I've been keeping it a secret from you Spyro, is because I didn't want what happened to our last purple dragon to happen to you."**

**"Why, what happened?" asked Spyro.**

**"The only dragon who knows this element used to be a guardian. but while in the process of learning these elements he transformed himself into the only creature that could harness such destructive powers. He morphed into a terrifying creature, a monster that still lurks in the darkest part of the brain that had consumed his innocent soul and made it vile and sinful."**

**As Ignitus kept talking, but suddenly Spyro couldn't move. The fear surrounded Spyros' body making the white void into a pitch-black emptiness that covered the chronicler's translucent glowing body. Everything faded out, and only the voice of Ignitus was left, as he described this terrifying monster as it came to life in front of Spyros eyes.**

**"His eyes can stare in your soul and threaten your life with his fire red eyes, his scales a grey green with large serrated spikes which run down his back, his size is legendary making the wisest and strongest dragon run in fear of his presence he even dwarfs teradore, his arms along as the cannons on the walls of warfang, his claws as long and sharp as you horns spyro my little friend, his tail as long as a whale and his blue and red heat ray can burn through solid steel!" said ignitus with a fire in his belly.**

**Spyros mind filled the void with the detail description of the beast, a powerful monster, which towered over his quarry when the figures shape was fully constructed, it toward over the purple dragon, making spyro the dragon who just saved the world a few hours ago felt weak an insignificant compared to the towering creature. while spyro spoke to ignitus the figure growled and roared at him**

**"What's his name?" asked spyro**

**As ignitus answered to Spyros question the figure prepared to attack and almost devoured spyro**

**"His name is…SCAR!"**

**The figure then disappeared and the white void with the chronicler reappeared**

**"So what happened to the other purple dragon?"**

**"Well spyro…he was mauled to death by scar, he had a note in his mouth which read death to all who come to my home"**

**Spyro then asked ignitus "so why do I need to decide now?"**

**"Because a new evil has emerged to reawaken the dark master and this new evil has mastered light and dark elements"**

**Suddenly the room began to shake and the chronicler knew what this meant and said to the now confused dragon**

**"You are waking up spyro I must get back to my duties"**

**"Don't worry I will see you again, the other guardians will tell you more"**

**"Wait ignitus I…."**

**"Go young dragon your adventures start now!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Spyro woke from his dream and saw the sky, which was a beautiful site compared to spyro dream with that terrible monster named scar. The clear blue sky with few clouds settled into the dragons mind, but the image of scar would stay in his mind forever. But the one thing on his mind "were is cynder?"<strong>

**As the purple dragon moved his head to see his surroundings, on a rock was a creature gigantic in size, lay on a giant rock. It could easily tower over any of the guardians even when standing upright. The creature's shadow engulfs the purple dragons body. The monster growled and snarled at spyro, who was petrified and was not able to move at all. "This cant be possible but I know that growl from my talk with ignitus, its him…scar."**

**Scar with a devilish smile said to spyro "hello little dragon, from that look you just gave me I guess you have heard of me but incase you haven't and that look was for mercy my name is scar." Scar approached the small dragon with the intent on killing him. **

**With all the strength he could muster, he let out a loud roar that could be heard miles away. the roar scared everything except the giant monster approaching him, oblivious to spyros warning.**

**Simultaneously cinder had just began to eat a small bird she had just caught. When hearing the roar she raised her head and like a cat she used her ear to pinpoint the location of the sound. **

**After swallowing the bird she said with a soft tone "spyro?" Then walked to the sound with feathers coming out of her mouth from her recent kill.**

* * *

><p><strong>Scar laughed at the dragons attempt to scare him. " Mahhhahhhahhaaaaaa…little dragon I have fought with enemies who eat you for breakfast but I must say that was a good attempt on your part"<strong>

**"Um thanks I guess, so why are you hear?" replied spyro**

**"I am hear because while I was eating my fill of gorilla grunts I saw in the corner of my eye a purple dragons body hurtle through the air and decide to see if I couldn't have some dragon for my third snack, now that your alive I wonder what way I should kill you or to bring you to my island home for desert" said scar as he licked his lips in hunger**

**Then scar took two steps forward to grab his meal but felt a small little pinch like pain coming from the rock he was originally at. He turned to see a small dragoness the same size at spyro start to roar at the gigantic monster. She then flew over scars head and then flew by spyro. Landing next to him she than continued to roar at scar telling him to back off from her love.**

**Scar then tilted his head side to side getting a beater look at the dragoness. Confused who she was scar asked her for her name.**

**"My name is cinder what's it to you big brut."**

**Recognizing her name and voice he then said to her.**

**"Your cinder, the black dragoness that ruled the sky's and land with an iron fist! Last time I saw you and I battled for control of my island, you were bigger than ignitus now you're the size of a teen dragon."**

**"Did we battle?"**

**"Yes, I can remember that whole day from start to finish.**

**Scar then had a flash back of the first time he had ever met cynder**

* * *

><p><strong>It was an ordinary day on scars island, he was king on his island he could do anything he wanted without any one telling him what to do, when to do or even how to do something. He woke up in a pile of uprooted trees that he used for a bed to sleep on the previous night. He then walked to his beach to enjoy his favorite food, giant lobster. Scar would was to first go into the water and catch the lobster. He then brought the giant lobster onto the beach and cooked it using a very small blast of his energy beam. He then would eat the lobster then either left his island or went back into the jungle for other types of food. But today was different, after searching for hours for his meal he then went to the surface disappointed at not getting breakfast.<strong>

**"That's very strange I didn't even see one bit of trace of lobster, maybe I killed the queen by accident."**

**The queen lobster decided what her followers would do. Without her the colony would die or find another queen.**

**But scar had ruled out that he accidently killed her because this was the first time in months and he new what the queen looked like and avoided her so she may not be a victim of misidentification.**

**He then looked to the other side of his island and saw a tower of smoke coming from another beach. He decided to take the faster way to the other beach by swimming to it. When he reached the beach he then surfaced the top of his head like a crocodile would. He saw that a large fortress had been built on his island. The fortress itself was mostly over the water with few parts of the large fortress on land.**

**Inside the fortress were servants of cynders who had built the fortress very well guarded. On the walls walkways were baboons each having a state of the art hand held cannons, sentries also were on the towers of the fortress**

**"These idiots think they can build on my island, fat chance I'm going to shut these apes down before they do any more damage! But how should I attack them?"**

**He heard the noise coming in his direction. Spinning his massive body under water he then saw a giant ship heading for the fortress.**

**"First I'm going to do a little shock and awe to their tiny brains, then finish them off one by one."**

**He then disappeared by swimming under water.**

**On the massive ship was the order for the newly designed hand held cannon that the commander ordered was on the ship. The ship ready to deliver the weapons to the new fortress waited for the flare to be shot in the sky telling the boat to continue.**

**On the ship the first mate used his telescope to scan the horizon for any sing of guardian dragons to tell cinder so she could capture the he was about to end his search something appeared very suddenly out from the sea. He didn't know what it was until a large drop of liquid suddenly dropped to his head. He slowly looked up at the towering figure until he stared into Scars eyes. Scar growled at the first mate that made his hair stand up until he looked like a small bulky cloud. The chip ran toward the cabin to send the raven to alert cinder of the guardian standing next to the boat. He released the raven just in the nick of time escaping the destruction of the massive cargo ship. The sounds of apes being burned or crushed by debride engulfed the ship as it sank to the bottom of the sea.**

**On land the commander watched the horrific sight through his binoculars. Scar roared in victory over the ship as the very tip of the ship was about to be sucked into the sea. Scar then began to walk slowly toward the fortress as a huge pillar of water burst from the sea from the exploding ship. The commander then jumped over the railing of his command post and screamed to the others as he regained his footing from his fall.**

**"Have those sentries locked on that dragon right now, ground units fire the cannons from the dock, we have to hold this dragon until cinder comes!" shouted the commander**

**The apes then did exactly what he told them to do, the sentries fired on scars massive hid having little effect on the leviathan, the ground troops shot the hand held canons at the monster having the same effect as the sentries did, very little damage.**

**Scar then smashed the dock of the fortress into tiny wood chunks as he got onto the dock. Now on the fortress he then started his rampage, destroying every building in sight. Many fires erupted because of scars energy beam he shot at the walls of the complex. He then broke through the main gate of the fortress that was on land. Scar turned to see the damage he created, massive fires enveloped the fortress killing all still in the complex.**

**His work was done the treat was eliminated but scar sensed that their was something that was about to strike at him, but ignoring this sense he started to walk to his favorite spot on the beach until he then experienced a sharp pain on his dorsal fins which made him fall to his knees in pain.**

**"What the f#*# was." that he screamed**

**Then scar heard the sound of wings flapping in the air.**

**Scar then stood up and looked toward the sky to see a black dragoness flying above the scar.**

**" You must be cynder I presume let me tell you something, if I see another fortress or ship in my territory I will blow it to smithereens! Do you got that?"**

**"You sternly don't look like any dragon I've seen before, but this island is in prime condition for my plan so it is my island now!"**

**Enraged by her response scar opened his mouth to charge a blast of light energy, his dorsal fins glowed blue and he released the beam of pure light eco (his beam color for light eco is blue and his beam color for dark eco is red).**

**Scar pointed his head in her direction every time she evaded his attack, then shot his beam at cynder.**

**Not wanting the fight to take to long she then shot a beam of acid from her mouth. The two beams then collided in the air. There beams dead even not moving toward either of them, scar decided to end this fight now, he with-drawled his beam allowing cynder to win the strength between their beams. His body then glowed blue and his dorsal fins glowing red. body began to slide back wards as cynder hit scar with her acid breath attack, damaging his open body. Finally a red beam and a blue beam that encircled each other shot out of his mouth and hit cynders acid breath attack. **

**The red/blue beam over powered cynders breath attack and hit cynder, nocking her out of the sky. She landed on the beach with tremendous force. Scar then walked to her body to finish the job. Cynder defeated and bleeding heavily from her chest, then flew away from the island.**

**Scar roared in victory over his opponent.**

**"My name is scar and if you ever come back I will not hesitate to kill you cynder!" he shouted at his fleeing opponent.**

* * *

><p><strong>"That was the last time I saw you cynder and now that I find you the size of a teen I'm going to do what I shouted at you four years ago little dragon."<strong>

**About to strike cynder and spyro he then turned his head toward the horizon to see that twilight was nearing. He then looked at the defenseless spyro and the protective cynder. He then smiled at spyro and cynder then breathed green fumes out from his mouth putting spyro and cynder to sleep. He then spoke in spyro's ear as he slept "I will met you again young dragon not today but one day we will met again maybe on my island but until then always watch your back and watch out for your friends back too."**

**Scar then stood up and walked toward the horizon each of his steps shook the ground with a tremendous "thud" after each step he took.**

**Leaving spyro's and cynder sleeping underneath a large oak tree.**

* * *

><p><strong> spyros in a pickel now. read chp2 to see whats in store for the purple dragon<strong>

**review please**


	2. Chapter 2

_**_**Chapter 2 beginning of love**_**_

**As the young purple dragon woke from his encounter with scar he wondered where his love cynder was. "Were is she?" asked the curious spyro. He then tried to stand up his legs but suddenly fell back to the ground. The young dragon repeated the process of trying to get up, but then fall back to earth over and over again. It was a futile effort that spyro made.**

**He then heard a noise coming from the brush. He moved his ears to pinpoint the location of the noise**

**"Who's there?" asked spyro.**

**The noise still grew louder. Oblivious to spyro's act of aggression**

**"I'm warning you!" demanded spyro.**

**Spyro then charged up for a fire attack**

**He then saw a reptilian foot with scales as black as night. Spyro knew only one dragon with those types of scales.**

**He discharged his fire attack to ask the figure**

**"Cynder?" he asked the creature.**

**"Who else would it be." cynder replied coming out of the brush**

**Her body had changed little but there were some differences on the dragoness. Her body was larger and longer, her neck was thicker, her horns longer and sharper.**

**"I thought it was something else cynder, after what we have be through id expect the same from you." Spyro chuckled as he said it.**

**Cynder also giggled as she came closer to spyro bringing him a red gem to heal.**

**"So um…spyro do you feel better?" she asked with curiosity on her mind.**

**"Well I could use your company now that I remember what you said to me before I saved the world." He responded**

**She had blushed to his response and her heads black scales burst into a red rose.**

**She had then curled her body next to spyro's. Spyro then covered her warm curled up body with his wing then spyro whispered something into her ear as night approached.**

**"I love you to cynder"**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next day<em>**

**Spyro opened his eyes to the tall majestic oak trees many arm like branches. He then noticed when he raised his head that cynder had disappeared again.**

**"Man, I should invest in a for a leash for her if she keeps on leaving in the dead of night"**

**He rolled his body till his chest met the ground. Getting up for him was challenging the day he had met scar but now it was even easier than to blink his eyes. He started to walk toward the large boulder which scar had come from to scout for cynder, he suddenly fell and landed snout first on the ground.**

**Getting up again from what seemed to be gravity getting the best of him he realized what he had tripped on, a large footprint with six toes.**

**"Holy shit he is f*%*# huge! If only I knew how massive he really was I would have helped cynder, speaking of my, girlfriend where is she?"**

**"I'm right her you oaf and looked who I found!"**

**Spyro then looked at the large boulder to see cynder and voltier sitting on the edge of the massive rock. Spyro then realized how big they had grown since the last time they were with the yellow dragon when they were battling the fire demon in warfang.**

**Cynders head now reached the middle of the dragon's neck, which also meant the same for spyro, if he were to stand next to voltier.**

**"Great Scott if it isn't spyro the little hero who saved us all, from what appeared to be our demise."**

**Voltier kept talking while cynder then glided to spyro then on landing kissed his cheek.**

**"Aw young love." Said voltier in his mind**

**Voltier then saw out from the corner of his eye part of the massive footprint witch was behind the purple dragons body.**

**"Spyro could you move to cynders right for a second because I deduce that there is an anomaly that is behind you."**

**Spyro then moved to his right then suddenly gasped at the footprint.**

**"My word. this is the best footprint of proto dragonesussaur I've ever seen, they almost look like they were just made!"**

**As voltier examined the footprint, spyro sensed that the yellow dragon was hiding something.**

**"Umm voltier they were just made yesterday."**

**voltier began to chuckle at what seemed to him a ridicules comment. but his chuckle was only covering a sense of fear for the future thing sto come.**

**"My little friend that creature died out many years ago none are alive, but these tracks are very suspiciously fresh but none the less this an extraordinary find."**

**voltier began to sweat in anxiety of how incredibly fresh the track was, as if the actual animal just made it. he was hiding something and spyro could sense it. spyro then approached the sweating dragon and said to him **

**"Voltier me and cynder were attacked yesterday by that proto whatever its called and he said his name is scar!"**

**Voltiers chin hair began to spike out like porcupine when he heard that name. he then turned to spyro how had his arms crossed and had an agitated look on his face. he wondered how he **

**"Let me guess ignitus told you about the fifth guardian."**

**"Yup"**

**Spyro then stared at voltier with anger on his face. Voliter how replied back to spyro's look with a grin and began to laugh. Spyro now confused at the large yellow dragons chuckle the stared at cynder who was just as confused as he was.**

**"Why are you laughing?"**

**"Because my little friend this can only mean one thing."**

**"What does this mean?"**

**The guardian stopped laughing and replied to spyro with a serious look on his face.**

**"It means that warfang will be destroyed"**

**"What! Your joking right?" said spyro and cynder in unison**

**"No little one I'm not"**

**Voltier then tolled spyro and cynder when scar and the others guardians were friends, also telling the two when scars transformation began.**

* * *

><p><strong>It was a dark night in warfang and ignitus, voltier, teradore, and Cyril were out at a local bar. The five had been drinking and were talking about girlfriends and sports.<strong>

**"So I said to her girl we need to talk you are a pain in the ass and I'm leaving because you are sleeping with five other guys, then I walked out and never spoke to her again" stated teradore**

**"Man that's tough." Replied ignitus**

**"Well at least you didn't get slapped on your first date like me!" stated Cyril**

**"Hey were is granite?" said voltier**

**"We did not invite him because he isn't a guardian and didn't have to train ten years of his life to be one!" shouted teradore**

**The four of them were all twenty at the time they looked a little more like spyro but they were taller had more muscle, they also had a small horn coming from their chins. They stood upright until they turned to the age of twenty-three. They all then made a toast to finishing their training when the door then suddenly opened violently. A draft then came into the room as every one turned to the open door. Walking in was a large dragon who was twenty, with gray green scales and big muscles; his tail was very large and long. Walking into the bar he then walked over to the four guardians. Standing in front off the table with a smirk on his face.**

**"Guess who is now the fifth guardian you guys!"**

**After finishing his sentence the four gave him a smirk and stood to congratulate the new guardian.**

**"Congrats man," said teradore as he gave gratin a noggin**

**"Good for you!" shouted ignitus giving him a high five at the same time**

**"Welcome to the club man" said Cyril giving him a bro hug**

**"So what element are the guardian in, my friend?" said the curios' voltier**

**"Well the reason why I didn't do any training with you guys is because I had to train myself this element" said granite**

**"What do you mean"?**

**"I mean I had to train myself a new element," said gratin who was elated at the time**

**"New element that is impossible" replied voltier**

**"Then I think a demonstration is in needed," said granite**

**Granite then hurried out of the bar with the four dragons hot on his tail**

**Once they exited the bar ignitus, teradore, Cyril, and voltier then flew into the sky. They then became puzzled at granite that was struggling to lift his body off the ground.**

**"Can we just walk you guys please?" shouted granite who was breathing heavily**

**The four then glided to the ground to the fifth dragon with confusion in the back of their minds.**

**"So why cant you fly granite?"**

**"I have now idea but lets hurry to the garden."**

**Arriving at the garden granite then began to demon straight his abilities to the others.**

**"Watch this"**

**He then opened his mouth and began to summon his powers. Suddenly a violent wind was born scattering leaves and branches. A bright blue light then emerged granites mouth; the light came from a blue orb at the back of granites throat.**

**The four did not know what to make of the power that granite was wielding. They were stunned yet petrified at the bright light emitting from granites mouth.**

**Granite then released his energy, and then suddenly a blue fire burst from his mouth. The fire wasn't any ordinary fire; it was straight beam of blue energy.**

**"Wow" said the four in unison**

**The blue beam only lasted for ten seconds.**

**The four then flew toward their comrade to see if he was okay.**

**"So what do you think?"**

**"Welcome to the team" replied ignitus**

_**Fo**__**ur years later**_

**"Voltier I'm fine you don't need to examine my wing are just a little different"**

**Granite was being examined in the temples clinic by voltier. The room they were in was composed of both brick and marble. It was large enough for voltier to work in.**

**"Then tell me my friend why are you not able to walk on all fours, why have your wings not grown, and why are you my tallest and heaviest patient!"**

**"Granite you are far from okay"**

**Voltier then walked over to granite and presented him two fangs of different size.**

**"The fang in my left hand is a model of the average male dragon fang."**

**Voltier then gave the model to granite; he then inspected the model fang. He then gave the fang back to voltier who then showed the second fang to granite.**

**"This is a model of your fang granite."**

**Granite was stunned by how much bigger and thicker it was from the previous tooth.**

**"What are you saying?"**

**Voltier then gave granite a troubled look and responded to granites question.**

**"That I don't know but its best that you stop training the recruits for a little while"**

**"I will take your word Voltier I hope nothing bad happens though"**

**"So I will see you at the mess hall for lunch with the others?"**

**Granite gave voltier a grin and replied in a comedic way.**

**"Where else would I be!"**

**He then got of the examining table with a loud "thud" noise being made when the bottom of his feet hit the floor. He then tried to exit but found he was too big and wide to fit through. After a minute or two off trying to get through the open door he than became angry and released a beam of blue eco at the door. A huge explosion was made when his beam made contact to the brick wall. He then exited from the plume of smoke, which was created by the blast. When the smoke cleared a huge opening was made that took out the door and most of its wall. Voltier then cough into his mouth as the dust cleared.**

**"He is getting more power full as well," said the dust covered voltier in his mind**

**At the mess hall the four guardians were discussing about the recruits they were training. It was a normal lunch for the four at the mess hall but were puzzled that granite has not come yet.**

**"So I think we need pyre to stop fucking around and train like the others." Said teradore**

**"I would have to agree to teradore my friends, pyre dose nothing but slack off in my classes." Replied Cyril**

**Suddenly the sounds of shouting and bows being fired began**

**"What the hell is that?" said ignitus**

**The guardians then ran to the source of the sound the training grounds.**

**When the four dragons opened the door into the training grounds they saw granite being hit by a barrage of arrows. The dragons stunned by the sight then looked to the source of the arrows, cheetah warriors being lead by a chief cheetah.**

**Granite was moaning in agony as arrows pierced his scales. Enraged by this act ignitus then flew toward the chief. "Chief what are you doing? That's a guardian dragon your men are shooting at! Order them to stop right now before granite is killed!" The chief then looked at the red dragon. "You are harboring a monster ignitus, that thing down there will become the most power full monster in the world and it is my duty to destroy it before it's to late. My men will not stop until I have his head and if you want to end up like him I suggest you back off or else I will make into a belt!"**

**Now furious at the chief, ignitus began to charge up a fireball at the chief but his attack was stopped when a massive amount of arrows hit his soft under belly.**

**Ignitus felt he was dying as he fell from the air. A loud "thud" was made when the body of ignitus hit the ground with tremendous speed. The three other dragons then became enraged and flew into the air to combat the rouge cheetahs.**

**As granite roared in agony as the arrows still hit his body and pierced his hid. He then looked at the dead body of ignitus as arrows still pelted his body.**

**His best friend was dead and he wasn't able to save him. He then began to cry heavily as arrows kept hitting him.**

**Something then sparked in his brain all of sudden. He then stood up still being hit by arrows. " Sees fire," shouted at the chief. The arrows stopped hitting granite. Granite then looked at the chief with tears still coming out of his eyes. The guardians paused their assault to see the arrow-covered granite.**

**Without warning a blue halo formed around granites body. The chief, teradore, Cyril, and voltier were astonished by the sight and couldn't belief what they were seeing.**

**The arrows started to fall off the wounded granite and the wounds made by the arrows began to heal instantly. His wings then fell off granites back and landed to his right and left side, his body then began to grow in muscle, weight, and height. His dorsal fins grew as well and became serrated. When the halo covering granite disappeared it revealed the new granite.**

**Granite was bigger than his guardian friends now; their heads could only reached his elbow. Granite opened his eyes and stared at the chief who was petrified at the monster sudden transformation.**

**"Resume fire!" shouted the chief. The arrows resumed their barrage on granite, but now the arrows either broke in two or bounced of granite.**

**Granites dorsal fins began to glow blue, he then released a blast of light eco at the cheetah. One by one the cheetahs were being burned to death by the intense heat of granites light eco breath attack**

**After he killed the few cheetahs that were not on the walkway on war fangs wall, granite then aimed his mouth and began to fire his light eco beam at the chief and his two guards that were on both his right and left side.**

**The chief then ran toward another location as the beam hit one of the cheetahs, instantly turning him into ash. Granite then powered up and the blue halo returned, granite the jumped into the air and flew to the walk way on war fang's wall were the chief was last at. When he landed on the wall the blue halo disappeared again. The other cheetah then grabbed a large claymore like sword and charged at granite. When cheetah swung the sword at granite, granite caught the blade in his hand then clawed the cheetah with his other hand.**

**The cheetah then took a few steps back to see granite now wielding the sword. Granite then sliced the cheetah in half, sending his torso into the training grounds and his legs falling toward granite. Granite dropped the sword, then turned to see a squadron of cheetahs using debride created by granites beam as cover firing their arrows at him. Annoyed by this granite then charged up a beam, dorsal fins glowed red instead of blue. Then releasing a blast of dark eco at the squadron, destroying them all.**

**Chief turned to see his men were all dead. Out from the fire came granite charging a him. The chief tried to out run granite but was stopped when granite smacked him with his tail like a whip. The chief then slid along the floor when walls railing stopped him. He then was picked up by granite by his neck. Trying to breath the chief then scratched granites right eye. Granite then let go of the chief's neck to cover his wounded eye. Then granite revealed that a scar ran down his right eye ridge to his upper right side jaw.**

**" Please don't kill me, please I have a family at my village, please don't kill me!" shouted the sobbing chief**

**"You're not worth it you scum, but if I ever see you in war fang I will make you my dinner!" said granite with hostility in down his throat.**

**"I'm sorry guardian dragon granite I…." said the chief who was then cut off by granite.**

**"You killed granite when you killed ignitus you cur. I am scar now and never forget it!"**

**"Yes guardian scar." The chief responded**

**The chief then ran off like coward would and screamed bloody marry. He then disappeared when he ran down a flight of stairs. Scar then jumped off the railing toward the training ground. On landing thud sound as well as a crater were scar landed was made. Scar then hurried to the three guardians who were trying to heal ignitus. Scar pushed teradore and Cyril to the side to see his comrade.**

**"He has lost his pulse, there is nothing I can do to save him." said Voltier with a heavy heart**

**Teradore and Cyril then began to cry and roar in sadness.**

**"No, there must be something you can do voltier, please he sacrificed himself for me" said scar with disbelief in his tone.**

**"I wish I could do something but I…."said voltier**

**"Well if you cant save him I will!" shouted scar**

**He then pushed voltier out of the way so he could get to ignitus. He then put his right hand over the shoulder blade of the red dragon. Suddenly the blue halo reappeared around scars body. Then a blue orb of light eco formed from scars palm. Scar then pressed his right palm onto the shoulder of ignitus. When he raised his palm the orb had disappeared. Ignitus skeleton then glowed a bright blue. A red halo engulfed scars body and a red orb of dark eco formed on his right palm. He then repeated the same process that he did with the blue energy. When he raised his arm the second time ignitus nerves began to glow red. He then chanted a strange language. "Cemomno atoll sayacka dayo, chipochu minocka". Suddenly the bright blue and red light swirled together and purple light was made and outlined ignitus heart. The purple light then disappeared. Scar then stood up and waited to see if he had saved ignitus.**

**Ignitus then opened his eyes to see scar hovering above. Scar then extended his hand toward ignitus and said to him. "Need a hand ignitus?"**

**"What do you think?" replied ignitus**

**Scar then grabbed ignitus hand and pulled him up.**

**When ignitus got steady, the others tackled him down.**

**"You son of a bitch you scared the crap out of us all." Shouted teradore**

**"Yes we were all baffled when you took those arrows." said Cyril**

**"If it wasn't for granite you would have been dead." Exclaimed voltier**

**They then turned to scar to congratulate him on saving a fellow guardian but saw that the giant creature had a depressed look on his face. They then walked to him to comfort him.**

**"What's wrong granite?" asked Cyril**

**"I'm not a dragon any more guys, I'm something else now. Look at me I have lost my wings and my skeletal structure is different than yours I'm a monster now and I knew this would happen." Replied scar**

**"What do you mean you knew"? Asked voltier**

**"When I was young I found a book on lost elements light and dark, when I began to train I these elements I noticed my body was morphing, transforming into something, something forgotten by time" answered scar**

**He then turned to see his comrades. With a look of fear and understanding he then stated.**

**"I am scar the last proto dragon now. Those cheetahs killed your old friend granite. My friends I must leave to find a new home please understand, **

**I don't want to see any of you get hurt. Goodbye my friends I will never forget you"**

**And with that scar then charged up a red beam of dark eco and fired the wall of warfang. A hole was created by the beams power. Scar then walked into the hole and left warfang. After a mile of walking scar reached the beach and stopped to stare into the sun setting across the surface of the water. As scar then walked toward the water he heard the sound of dragons flapping their wings echo through the wind. Out from the sky came voltier, ignitus, teradore, and Cyril. Then landed in front of scar to stop him from entering the water.**

**"Please reconsider scar we don't care if you're a dragon or a proto dragon." Said ignitus**

**"I am sorry my friends but I must leave, for I fear that if I stay I'm going to kill for food." Replied scar**

**Scar then passed through the barrio made by the four dragons and entered the water. As the water reached his waist he then turned to see his companions waving him goodbye. Scar then roared at the four with all of his might. Responding to his roar the four dragons simply roared back.**

**Scar the turned to the horizon and submerged his body in the water. Swimming side to side the only thing that was out of the water were his dorsal fins. When he reached deep water he fully submerged his body and was never seen again.**

* * *

><p><strong>"And that was the last time I ever saw scar, my purple friend." said voltier<strong>

**Spyro couldn't believe the story that the giant yellow dragon had just told him and cynder. The twos mouths gaped open like a giant cave. Voltier then paused for minute to allow the purple dragon to take in the memory voltier had just told him and cynder.**

**"And to think I encountered him and he spared my life, I wonder why he would do that. I was to weak to fight so I would be an easy meal right?" asked the curious spyro**

**"That's the only thing that separated granite from an animal, he would never harm another animal that could not fight back." Replied voltier**

**"Now that scar has left his island home it can only mean he is extending his hunting grounds, and war fang is in it." Said voltier shaken up by his own hypothesis**

**"We must warn the others before its to late, maybe we can stop him if we…"said spyro**

**You can't stop him spyro, if my hypothesis on normal dragon growth is correct then he is twice as big and twice as strong than the last time I saw him!" Exclaimed voltier**

**"Well maybe we can stop him if we get there in time." Said spyro**

**As they were about to leave to warfang something began to rustle tree branches, something big. Voltier petrified by what he thought was making that noise, then stood in front of the two purple dragons, using his body as a shield against whatever was making the large noise.**

**A new noise began to grow along with the noise of large tree branches being broken. Large thud sounds were being made.**

**Voltier then flailed his quills and hissed as loud as he could. The noise then stopped suddenly and a unnatural silence filled the air. The tension being made was as palpable as the grass the three dragons stood on.**

**Suddenly a large monster came out of the shrub and towered over voltier. Voltier, spyro, and cynder sensed a primeval fear as they released who the monster was.**

**" Hello voltier it's nice to see you again." Said scar**

**" Its nice to see you to scar but get away from spyro and cynder."**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow scar and voltier meet for the first time.<strong>

**If your wondering if scar is the villain he is not he's just a hero with a messed up past**

**Review please, thanks**

**i also needs songs for chp3 that the characters will sing so submit your song that you want in chp3**


End file.
